


A familiar face is on the evening news. Why?

by DakotaUndercover98



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaUndercover98/pseuds/DakotaUndercover98





	A familiar face is on the evening news. Why?

His voice, his scent, the feeling of his arms around you, all bring you comfort. His face however obscured hidden behind a darkness you can’t see past yet, yearning for a look at the face that brings you serenity. Slowly reaching for him.

You spring up from your reclined position, arm stretched out and drenched in a cold sweat waking from your nap. ‘Just a dream’ you wonder before turning to the clock on the wall. ‘What a crazy dream’ you shake your head sliding out of bed and making your way to the bathroom, walking past your roommate of 4 months in the lounge.

Stepping into the warm shower you softly sigh to yourself and lean your forehead against the wall softly the water dripping from your eyelashes ‘who could he be? Why couldn’t I see his face?’ Stand for what feels like an eternity you finally retreat from the warmth and steam changing and head back to your room.

“This evening we received reports of-“ the nightly news acting your attention suddenly “he is reportedly armed and dangerous, police are offering a reward for any tips that lead to an arrest” you walk over and stand behind you room mate who’s watching intensely as the man picture plays on screen. ‘ why does he seem so familiar’. Your room mate stands turning the tv off and turns to you and speaks softly into your ear.

He is him... from the news and the ‘Dream’.


End file.
